


All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean - Freeform, Death, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Sadness, Sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

I hadn't talked to Anthony for a day or so and I needed to get out of the house. It would be too difficult for me to drive so I called Bobby. He picked up after 2 rings. 

“Hi, Bobby.” 

“Hi sweetheart, how is my baby and her baby?” 

“He is good; he is kicking the crap out of me. but I can't wait to meet this little hunter. I am doing good otherwise.” 

“That's good. Why did you call?” 

“Well, Anthony went on a job three days ago and I was wondering if I could stay with you until he comes home?” 

“Yes, your room is still here and I would love to have someone to help with the phones for a few days. When should I expect you to get here?” 

“Well… Bobby, that's the other thing I can’t drive. Charlie has made it difficult for me to fit in the front seat with the steering wheel. Could you come get me?” 

“Sure thing, sweetheart. I will be there in about 30 minutes.” 

“Thanks, Bobby. See you then.” 

I packed my overnight rolling bag as well as my hospital bag just in case. I still had 2 months until my little man would be here but I wanted to be prepared just in case he wanted to get here early. That would be like him to be here on his own time so I just wanted to be ready. 

I was sitting in the living room with a cup of tea and the book. I started it when Anthony left and I was almost finished with it. I heard a car pull up to the house and I knew it was Bobby. He knocked on the door. 

“It’s open!” I called. 

“Well, look at you.” 

“I know, Dad. I look like a whale. Doc said that Charlie is about 6 and a half pounds that was last week. She said that he could be almost 10 pounds if he goes to term.” 

“He will be a healthy little man.” 

I laughed and grabbed my two bags. Bobby protested so that I gave him my bags. I pulled my old shoulder bag across my body, locked the front door, walked over to Bobby’s car and we drove to his house. 

It was going on the second day at Bobby’s and everything was normal. I called Anthony yesterday to tell him I was at Bobby’s. He said that he found another job and that they were leaving in three days or so and that he would be home as soon as he could most likely in the next week or so. I told him I was fine and that Charlie was growing and growing every day and was more and more active. 

I was sitting in Bobby’s office early on Friday morning, it was about 3 am. I wasn't sleeping much. Something just felt off and I didn’t know why, but I never really liked sleep anyway so I was fine. The phone rang and made me jump. I picked it up as quickly as I could so it wouldn't wake up Bobby. It was Dean. 

“Hello.” 

“Kelly, what are you doing at Bobby’s?” 

“Anthony is on a job and I didn’t want to be alone at my house. So I am staying with Bobby.” 

“Oh, okay. Is Bobby awake yet?” 

“No, not yet he will be up in an hour or so, why. What's going on?” 

“Sammy is missing and I need help looking for him.” 

“Oh my God. Okay, I will get him up where are you?” 

“I am about 50 miles out still looking for Sam everywhere. I even called the roadhouse. No one has heard from him.” 

“Dean, we will meet you in about an hour or so. I am going to get Bobby up and I will text you when we are on our way. Be safe.” 

“I will sweetheart. Take care of my little godson okay?” 

“Thanks, Dean, and you know I will.” 

I hung up the phone and walked up the stairs to Bobby’s room I knocked on the door and told him that Sam was missing and that Dean would meet us on the road. We got the tow truck ready and we started to head out. I sent a text to Anthony. 

[Babe, Bobby and I have to go help, Dean. Sam is missing just wanted to let you know so that you don't worry about me or the baby, talk to you soon. Love you to the moon and stars.]

He didn’t answer until later. 

[Thanks for letting me know, Kelly. I’m so sorry to hear about Sam. If I hear anything I will let you know. Take care of yourself and Charlie. I love you more than words can say or actions can show.]

[You are such a sap!!! But I love you :)]  
[I know I am that's what happens when you are the youngest and have three sisters. All they wanted to do was play barbies when they were little.] 

[Well you know what I am so glad we are having a boy just so that you can have a little one to show how to do all the things that little boys do. Talk to you later babe. Love you.]

[Love you too <3]

I called Dean and told him where we should meet we got there right as the sun was coming up. He was parked on the side of the road. Bobby pulled up behind him. Dean opened my door and helped me out. I had a map in my bag. I handed it to Bobby. They were looking at it and I was leaning up against Bobby’s truck rubbing my stomach trying to relax. 

“This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month.” Bobby said.

“Are you joking? There’s nothing here.” Dean said. 

“Exactly.” 

“Come on, there’s got to be something. What about the normal, low-level stuff. You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing?” 

“That’s what I’m telling ya. There’s nothing. It’s completely quiet.” 

“How are we supposed to look for Sam, close our eyes and point?” 

I was texting Anthony again to see if he knew anything. He said that there was nothing that he had heard, but that Ash may have found something. At that exact moment, Dean’s phone rings making me jump. 

“Ash, what do you got?” Dean asked into the phone. I was only getting one side of the conversation, but I could tell that Ash wasn't giving information over the line. 

“Come on, man. You got to give us something. We’re looking at a 3,000-mile haystack here.” I got off of the truck and started to walk around. I was getting uncomfortable just standing. Bobby eyed me but didn't say a word. 

“Well, what?” I stopped and looked at Dean. “Come on, I don’t have time for this.” Dean shut the phone and said.

“I guess we’re going to the roadhouse. Come on.” 

I got in the back seat of the Impala and we were off. I texted Anthony and said that we would be there in about an hour or so, but I didn’t get an answer-back. We had been driving and I noticed smoke and I felt like something was missing from my life almost as if it was taken away. We turned the corner and saw the roadhouse burned down to the ground. Dean had been talking to Ash not more than an hour and a half ago. 

“What the Hell?” Dean said.   
“Anthony…” was the only word I could mutter. My hands are over my mouth trying to stifle the sobs that are sure to come because of the wreckage here. I got out of the car first about to run into the smoldering roadhouse. Bobby luckily was fast enough to grab me from around the waist and held me to him so that I didn’t just run into the rubble to find Anthony. 

Bobby kept me close to him and all three of us were walking around the burned down roadhouse. 

“My God.” Bobby breathed out. 

“You see Ellen?” Dean asked us. 

“No. No Ash, either.” I said. Then I saw a left hand. There was a white gold band still on the ring finger and I knew who is was. I fell to my knees and sobbed. ‘God, why did you have to take him?’ The only good thing that had ever come from this life was taken away from me. I wanted to die just so that I could be with him again. Bobby took me in his arms and held me close to him. 

“Sweetheart, stay strong. He would want you to be strong. Little Charlie needs you right now.”

Dean walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. “Baby girl, I’m so sorry.” He kissed the top of my head then turned to search more of the rubble. That was when he saw a watch. 

“Oh, Ash. Damn it!” He looked back at us. I was able to compose myself and relax for a moment. Bobby was still close to me trying to comfort me but still keeping an eye out for Ellen. We didn’t see any sign of her. I was leaning against the Impala looking at the ring Anthony had had on. I had given it to him as a gift when he got home from a hunt he didn’t want to exchange rings and I didn’t either, but I wanted him to have a gift from me. So I got him a simple white gold ring with my initials and the babies initials on the inside of it. I was playing with it in my hands when Bobby and Dean came near to the car. 

“This is…” Bobby started. 

“What the Hell did Ash know?” Dean interrupted him. “We got no way of knowing where Ellen is or if she’s even alive. We got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the Hell are we gonna find Sam?” 

“We’ll find him,” Bobby said. 

I was still quiet and my hand went to my belly. Charlie had stopped moving, I was worried. Dean had stopped talking and he was now wincing in pain, holding to the side of the Impala for support. 

“Dean?” I asked. 

“No!” Dean said in pain he fell to the ground in pain covering his left eye to try to relieve presser. 

“What was that?” Bobby asked worriedly. 

“I don’t know headache?” He answered. 

“You get headaches like that a lot?” I asked. Now I was getting worried. 

“No. It must be the stress. I could have swore I saw something.” 

“What do you mean? like… like a vision.” Bobby asked. 

“Like what Sam gets?” I asked both of them trying to get an answer. 

“What? No.” Dean answered. 

“I’m just saying,” I said. 

“Come on, I’m not some psychic,” Dean said. 

Dean ground again in pain, “Oh God!”. 

“Dean!?” I said moving to the other side of the car so that I was next to him. 

“Dean?” Bobby was now next to him as well. “Are you with us?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Dean said. “I saw Sam. I saw him, Bobby.” 

“It was a vision,” I said. 

“Yeah. I don’t know how, but… but yeah.” Dean let out a chuckle, “That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels.”. 

“What else did you see?” Bobby asked. 

“UH, there was a bell.” 

“What kind of bell?” I asked. 

“Like, a big… a big bell with some kind of engraving on it. I don’t know.” 

“Engraving,” I said almost to myself. 

“Yeah,” Dean said. 

“Was it a tree. Like, an oak tree?” Bobby asked. 

“Yeah, exactly.” 

“I know where Sam is,” I said looking in-between the two men. “Cold Oak, South Dakota.” 

We headed back to Bobby’s house to drop off the truck. When we got there I decided to stay at the house. I was so lost. Charlie wasn't moving and I was getting nervous. When we pulled up I got out of the truck by myself. Bobby pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. 

“Baby, are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, Bobby. Go get Sammy. Bring back my Sam. This demon isn't going to take any more people I love away.” 

“Okay, sweetheart, we will.” 

I walked up to the house shut the door. When I got inside I slid down the door and started to cry. I was sitting there for about 15 minutes when I felt something wet between my legs and a puddle was there. 

“Oh My God,” I said to myself 

I got up and went to the phone. I call 911 and told them everything that was happening and within 15 minutes the ambulance was there and we were heading to the hospital. They asked me if I wanted to call anyone I told them to call Bobby and to tell him that I was okay and not to worry just get here when he can. 

They did an ultrasound and that was when we found out that there was no heartbeat. I looked at the monitor and I cried. The doctors couldn’t understand why a perfectly healthy baby who had been checked last week had died. I told them about everything that had happened that day and they still didn’t understand what had caused my baby to die. I delivered Charlie. I held his lifeless body and I made a promise to myself with him in my arms. ‘I would never let any monster hurt my family ever again.’ I didn’t understand why I was going through this. I felt like my life was hard enough, but now I figured it couldn’t get much worse. 

Bobby came and got me from the hospital. He held me in his arms and we cried. He looked down at me and said. 

“Baby girl, I have some more bad news.” 

“I don’t know how it can get much worse, Bobby.” 

“Kelly, Sam is dead.”


End file.
